The Force Awakens (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 2015. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Kylo Ren and his friends learn about healthy foods, Kylo Ren tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Rey (Daisy Ridley) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Finn (John Boyega) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Poe Dameron (Oscar Isaac) * Han Solo (Harrison Ford) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Kathy (Lauren King) * General Leia (Carrie Fisher) * Captain Phasma (Christie Gwendoline) * C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) * Flametrooper * Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) * BB-8 * Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # The Jedi Steps # I Love You Trivia Edit * Kylo Ren is new to this version of Baby Bop's tummy ache. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink shoes. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney Live! in New York City" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Captain Phasma is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * General Leia: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Finn: What can I say, Leia?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * General Leia: Anyway, Finn, how you gonna make them fresh? * Finn: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Finn and General Leia stop by Derek's granddad's house) * General Leia: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Finn? * Finn: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * General Leia: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Finn: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Finn and General Leia give the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Finn and General Leia: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Finn: You, too. * General Leia: How many more houses to go? * Finn: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Finn and General Leia go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Finn and General Leia) * General Leia: What are they!? * Finn: I think they're a bunch of bees! * General Leia: Watch out! * Finn: AAH! * Finn and General Leia: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Finn: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * General Leia: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Finn and General Leia arrive) * Derek: Hi, Finn. Hi, Leia. What's happened? * Finn: Leia and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * General Leia: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Stacy: Oh, I see. * Finn: But Leia and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (Kylo Ren arrives) * Kylo Ren: WHOA! Hi, everybody! * Kids: KYLO!!! (they hug each other) * Kylo Ren: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Finn: While Leia and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * Kylo Ren: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Kylo Ren: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Han Solo arrives with his captain clothes and blaster) * Han Solo: Hi! * Kylo Ren and kids: Hi, Han Solo! * Han Solo: Hi, everybody! While I was fighting the first order, I'm very skillful at this blaster. * Kylo Ren: You did a great job with the blaster. * Flametrooper: Are you wearing your right clothes? * Han Solo: Yes * Kylo Ren: Wow! I like your soccer clothes, Dad! * Han Solo: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Finn: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Han Solo: It sure is. * Flametrooper: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Han Solo: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Kylo Ren: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Han Solo: That's right, Ben! (puts his soccer ball down) * Kylo Ren: * Han Solo: * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Kathy: What's that sound? * Kylo Ren: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Poe Dameron: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Kylo Ren! * Kylo Ren: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * Kylo Ren: Good! * BJ: Han Solo, what are you wearing? * Han Solo: * BJ: * Han Solo: * BJ: * Han Solo: * Kylo Ren: * BJ: * Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Stacy: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * BB-8: (beeps) * BJ: Yes, BB-8. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * Kylo Ren: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Kylo Ren, BJ, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Kylo Ren: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * C-3PO: Hi, everybody! Hi, Kylo! * Kylo Ren: Hi, C-3PO! How're ya doin'?! * C-3PO: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * C-3PO: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Kylo Ren: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Kylo Ren, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Ren! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Kylo Ren: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * C-3PO: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Kylo Ren: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Kylo Ren: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Kylo Ren and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * C-3PO: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, 3PO! * Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * C-3PO: Yes, Kathy. They do have lots of carbs. * Finn: Do you think meatballs has iron? * C-3PO: Yes, Finn. They do have iron. * Poe Dameron: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Kylo Ren: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * Kylo Ren: Yes! * (Rey arrives) * Rey: Hello, Kylo! Hello, children! * Kylo Ren Hi, there, Rey! Nice to see you! (hugs Rey) * Rey: Nice seeing you, too, Kylo! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Flametrooper: We sure are. * Rey: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * Kylo Ren: I don't know. What're we gonna make? * Rey: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Kylo Ren: Of course not. We can't have that for lunch, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Kylo. Because we're outta strawberries. * Stacy: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Kylo Ren: What do you mean, Stacy? * Stacy: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * C-3PO: Yeah, Stacy. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * C-3PO: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * General Leia: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Kylo Ren: That's a great idea, Mom. Say, C-3PO, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for the resistance? * C-3PO: Yup. I did it for R2-D2. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Kylo Ren: Good. So where did ya put it? * C-3PO: I put it in my bag. * Kylo Ren: Your bag!? Where is it? * C-3PO: It's next to the chair. * Kylo Ren: Can you get it for us so you can explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * C-3PO: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * C-3PO: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Kylo Ren: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * Rey: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * C-3PO: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Rey: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * C-3PO: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Kylo Ren: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * C-3PO: And on the top is meat and protein. * Kylo Ren: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * C-3PO: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * C-3PO: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Kylo Ren: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * C-3PO: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Kylo Ren: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snackin' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snackin' on Healthy Food", it translates to "Kylo Ren's theme") Quote 8:Edit * Kylo Ren: (after the song, "Kylo Ren's theme") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * Poe Dameron: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Kylo Ren will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * C-3PO: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * C-3PO: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * C-3PO: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * C-3PO: And they call me a fool! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Kylo Ren: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes C-3PO put the apple in his vocoder) * C-3PO: (takes the apple out) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in a robot's speaker! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * C-3PO: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, 3PO. * Kylo Ren: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: * Kylo Ren: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * Kylo Ren: * Baby Bop: * Kylo Ren: * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, 3PO. * C-3PO: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Kylo Ren: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Kathy: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Stacy: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Finn: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Kylo Ren: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. * BB-8: (beeps) * Flametrooper: Yeah. What happened? * BB-8: (beeps). * Captain Phasma: Did you get hurt? * BB-8: (beeps). * Kathy: Did you cry? * BB-8: (beeps). * Kylo Ren: I'm glad you're okay, BB-8. * Han Solo: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Kylo Ren: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know you're afraid. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Kylo, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Captain Phasma: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Kylo Ren: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. * C-3PO: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Kylo Ren will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Kylo! I'm big now. * Kylo Ren: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. * Poe Dameron: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Ren? * Kylo Ren: Right, Poe.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Kathy: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Kylo Ren: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * C-3PO: I'm still the same. * Kylo Ren: That means you're a droid. * C-3PO: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Kylo, I'm 3. * Kylo Ren: You are 3. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Kylo Ren: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3 Quote 12:Edit *﻿Captain Phasma: (after the song The Sister Song) Kylo Ren, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Kylo Ren: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Han Solo: Ben, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Kylo Ren: Yes, Dad, we are. * General Leia: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Kylo Ren: I have a good idea, and it's easy to do. * BJ: But how? * Kylo Ren: I show you, come on! First we need a garden bed. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Kylo Ren: OH Right, I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Beds in right next to the tree) * All (Except Kylo Ren): WOW!!! * Kylo Ren: So, what we wait for, Let's get the fuck to work!!! Quote 13: Edit Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Kylo Ren: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Kylo Ren: Baby Bop, you can have a cupcake now! * Baby Bop: OK! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Kylo? * Kylo Ren: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Kylo Ren: Sure, you can. * (the next day, Kylo Ren and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars